Generation Wing brats
by Latalia
Summary: I really can't describe thiss'un....you'll just have to read it kiddies! PG for mild cursing, normal teenager stuff ya know.


Disclaimers~ Don't own em, don't ask. I'm poor, don't sue me.

There, that was easy enough! Wasn't it?! 

  
  


*

  
  


From his stand at the cross shaped back board Trowa could easily hear the wild screams of enthusiasm from the watching crowd, Catherine threw a sly wink at him as another gleaming knife hurled at his neck. It landed practicably only an inch away, the only movement it brought to the silent patriot was the bodily function of blinking.  
After their routine was complete Trowa made a hasty retreat from any encouragement or ramblings from the over enthusiastic Catherine. His arms swung heavily at his sides as he moved to the back entrance of the main tent.  
Proving the near extent of animation in his facial expression, Trowa's eyes widened slightly at the sight that met him at the back of the tents opening. There next to the panther's glossy steel cage was a small crouching figure of a girl with wild sandy blonde pigtails, her ivory hand clearly through the bars and scratching a loving place behind the beast's ear. The content purring that came from the panther reached Trowa's sensitive ears, along with the minute giggle coming from the child. 

"You there, what do you think you're doing?"  
The girl gasped, then spun on her heels into a teetering stand. She was very small indeed, but only in bone structure, she stood with long elegant legs and a slim curvaceous figure. Her large grayish green blue eyes compared only to that of Quatre's, though held a natural softness to them. With hair that was indeed a fair sand dune color, in a wild arrange of identical pigtails and humorlessly untamed bangs that jutted out at strange angles somewhat like a muted version of his own.  
Her clothing consisting of a miraculously tight belly tee shirt with a comical star in the center, and an also figure precise shinning black leather mini skirt. Her footwear platform knee high combat boots matched that of the skirt, also with eye boggling amounts of silver jewelry glimmering along her limbs and graceful neck.  
"Um sorry, s-s-sir. I was just....."  
Trowa narrowed his eyes at the girl who must've been his own age, "Customers aren't permitted in this area."  
She bowed curtly in apology, then hissed under her breath for silence at the panther who was whimpering at the lack of attention towards him.  
Trowa moved forward fluidly, passing by her wide eyed form then also bending to the cage to offer his gentle touch. The panther reluctantly let his hand stroke lightly, but his yellow eyes were turned up longingly towards the standing girl.  
"It's not often someone tries that and doesn't walk away a veteran. What's your name?" Trowa looked up at her for a response, he was taken aback slightly as her eyes suddenly turned a deep emerald in color. She smiled shyly, displaying perfect rows of pearly white teeth, and then bent down as well. The panther eagerly moved closer to her body and relished in loud purrs as she scratched the familiar ear spot.  
"Animals seem to take a liking to me," She shrugged with yet another muffled giggle. "My name is Latalia."  
Trowa remained impassive, "Got a last name to go with that little number?"  
"Umm, I do! It's....Bar.....Brown. Yeah, Latalia Brown." Even in the dark Trowa noted the interesting shade of crimson the girl took on.

"Heero!" Duo found himself surrounded by opposing players, so doing the logical thing he lobed the ball forcefully at a contemplating Heero Yuy. Who characteristically caught it with fluid grace, and within seconds Heero had scored the winning point for their red jerseyed team.  
Duo pranced over with a cheeky grin to congratulate Heero, when a sight caught his eye that momentarily caused his heart to stop. A boy standing at the end of the bleachers, with his arms crossed smugly over his chest, with narrowed cobalt blue eyes staring right at them, who subsequently looked identical to.......  
"Heero! Look, over there!"  
The normal icy glare turned to where Duo was pointing wildly, only to see the sight of nothingness. "What do you want, Duo?" He growled, Duo turned back to him with a very confused face.  
"He was right there Heero! A dude that looked just like you! I mean the resemblance was frightening..." Duo scowled as the solemn boy was already moving far away from him. "Urgh! Come on man! Hee~eero!"

*

  
  


"That was close Lee, you should be more careful." A red headed girl with a smooth voice 

warned.  
Le chuckled with his usual lopsided grin as he walked from the charming school grounds, "Our dads had some pretty tight moves back in the day huh?"  
Kris nodded happily, "Did you see all the girls cheering for them? That was crazy! Mom would've killed dad if she saw him flirting like that."  
Le nodded agreeingly then turned serious instantly, "What happens next?"  
"They apparently blow up a very important OZ manufacturing facility with Deathscythe and Wing model ones. Nothing important, we could introduce ourselves there?" A troublesome glare shined brilliantly in her amethyst eyes, Lee considered for barely an instant before nodding again.

  
  


Kiro was pissed as an understatement as he fumbled through the raging desert towards the Winner family estate, the winds had made a feverish attempt at blockading him from his father. His foot slipped suddenly and he fell bodily from a large dune, twisting and maneuvering along his fall as to then land heavily on his feet at the bottom. The burdening brown cloak he was sporting over his usual ensemble flapped in the wind as he raised his glance to the near horizon, at last the crisp white Winner estate greeted him.  
He trudged on with renewed vigor, his normally smiling face set in a thin determined line and the sprit lifting blue eyes narrowed. Both his parents had passed along the blue eyed gene, leaving him with deep baby blues that were black unless caught in the right light or stared at intensely. His spindled gold hair swung around in a frenzy, cut in a neat mushroom shape save for his wild Father like bangs.

  
  


The explosion ripped through the vicinity ravenously, tearing and imploding every last thing in it's path. Lee perceived the mega bomb, and after placing a firm grip on Kris' arm threw them both out of it's path and behind a barrel.  
Kris sighed and slid down the barrel on her back, landing on her butt with a thud then staring up accusingly at Lee. "Who's bright idea was this anyway?!"  
Lee snorted with his grin, "Your's baka."  
Kris rolled her eyes, then scrambled to her feet as Lee was already darting from behind the barrel and on his way towards where the explosions were originating from. They both crept along silently, every once and a while avoiding cross fire and small blasts.  
"Do me a favor Lee," she hissed as a bullet whizzed by just in front of her face.  
He kept creeping along at a strenuous pace, "Oh? And what's that?"  
"Don't listen to me, anymore! Got it?!"

  
  


The water fall roared at his back like thunder, a thin mist flailing from it and wetting his turned back. Wufei sat cross legged on a tall pole like piece of land near Nataku, who's cock pit laid open and waiting for any threat. The bronze skinned boy was deep in thought, but even in his trance his warrior senses detected the tiny footsteps sounding from around his Gundam's feet nearing him.  
His coal black eyes snapped open, then in the same fluid movement he was shooting into the air in a twist compliments of his powerful legs, as if in poetry he drew his sword and with one last twist landed face to face with the intruder.  
"A woman?!" Wufei screamed, his sword steadily at the scowling girl's throat.  
Her face was set long and slim, with deep set and naturally almond shaped slanted coal brown eyes. She held his skin coloring on a more in depth level, and the silky black hair that came from his heritage. Her own proudly pulled back against her scalp painfully, then in two identical buns at the back of her head held reassuringly with small white ribbons.  
Her clothing consisted of a crisp white outfit frighteningly identical to his own, though altered as a slim figure fitting dress with two wide slits up the sides at mid thigh length. A pin at the small of her throat held a blood red porlican rose and her feet were incased in white platformed slip ons.  
Wufei had a short ridiculous thought of looking in the mirror and seeing himself as a female.  
"Who are you onna? A spy for OZ? Speak!"  
"There's no need to be so demanding, relax or you'll give yourself an early heart attack."  
With a growl he took a two handed grip on the sword and moved it so that it's cold steel was indenting her skin, "You would speak so disrespectful now?"  
"This move is easily rectified, but I have no wish to harm you......not yet at least." She gave a tiny smile, then her arm snapped up with only a light swish of air.  
Crack!  
Her side longed hand had met clean contact with his right shoulder socket, with a grunt of pain he dropped the sword quickly and stumbled back.  
As he stared back with the promise of death in his eyes he briefly noted that she had caught the sword by it's handle on it's decent, and was now handling it with age long skill.  
"Finish me off then, I will tell you nothing." He hung his head.  
She emitted a small giggle, "I expected nothing less from you, you are far too proud and respectable warrior to betray your allies. Just as it would be unfitting for you to utter another word of your demise to me, it would bring total disgrace to my family name to harm you......Chang Wufei-sama."

  
  


Latalia watched with large doe like excitable eyes as a large bowl of steaming liquid was set before her, then glanced up quickly to see a gently smiling face.  
"Here you go Latalia, eat up!" Catherine chirped, then scooted into the trailer's eating booth just across from her. Both girl's exchanged adoring glances and wide smiles as they settled down for dinner, another bowl and seat awaiting Trowa's arrival.  
"Thank you very much Cathy, it looks great!" Latalia brought the spoon to her mouth and slurped it eagerly, holding back the urge to ask for another meal besides various soups presented by the happy brunette for the last two days.  
The trailer door popped open and Trowa came through in perfect straight posture, slinging his coat onto the hanger then striding gracefully to his place at the table. The instant he was in his seat Catherine snatched his bowl and went to warm it in the microwave.  
Latalia and Trowa looked up at each other in perfectly matched time, Lata blinked rapidly as Trowa quickly averted his gaze to the napkin dispenser. He ripped a fresh one from it's confines, then bent easily across the table and dabbed at Lata's chin.  
He crumpled the napkin the flopped back into his seat, "You missed a bite or two." He explained in his usual deep and drooling monotone voice.  
"Thank you Trowa-sama. Where were you?"  
"Administrating some anti-toxins to an elephant that's been feverish lately, it's an elder and it's essential that the fever falls."  
Lata's eyes welled and she clucked her tongue sympathetically, "Will she be all right?"  
"If my Trowa's helping it'll be in top form by tomorrow, don't worry Lata! Here's your soup Trowa, all warm for ya." Cathy announced surley as she came trotting into the room, the bowl of soup now piping hot.  
He bowed his head slightly, "Thanks Cathy."

  
  


Quatre was lounging in his room by the window, glancing past the high estate walls to the desert's temper tantrum near by. There wasn't a time the young Arabian could remember such a violent sand storm and he was rather enjoying the spectacle. Suddenly a light rapping came from his door, he stood with a widening of his eyes. "Yes?"  
"Master Quatre, our men have found a 'visitor' outside the palace gates. He wishes to speak with you.....should I send him away sir?" Came Rashid's gruff voice, obviously not pleased with the intrusion on the young master.  
Quatre chuckled, "No Rashid, I'd love to speak with him if he's made the hassle to come pay us a visit in this terrible storm. Send him in please."  
"Of course sir."  
At the last agreement the door slid open to reveal Rashid holding a young man remarkably resembling Quatre by the collar of his shirt. Rashid released the boy and he fumbled slightly on his feet as he moved further into the room, apparently being held upright by the enormous man, it took two or three timid steps to find his balance. He scoffed, shoot a menacing look at Rashid, then smoothed out his clothing with an air of dignity.  
"Hello there, how can I help you sir?"  
The boy smiled gently, then took striding steps to within arm's distance of Quatre. As the two blonde's met the visitor bowed respectively then popped back up with a bounce of his golden 

bangs.  
Rashid watched from the door with wide eyes. The visitor had very few differences from Master Quatre, if not for his stylish mushroom style hair cut he might be a long lost twin. While Quatre chose a pink tinted dress shirt the other boy sported a skin tight black tee with sky blue shoulder lengths and neck line, their pants both kaki in color though the visitor's at least two sizes too large for his slim form.  
"Hello there, sorry about the welcoming. With the war raging we are very, careful, about 

visitors."  
The stared at Quatre as though he was a god, "No! I understand completely Mister Winner! I too would take such precautions in this era of warfare."  
"It's a depressing issue, but come. I'll have some tea brought and we can talk, if that's all 

right."  
The boy let out a deep breath that he must have been holding for some time, "I'd love that."

  
  


Heero instinctively ripped out his gun and aimed it perfectly at the boy's heart without a single thought about his actions, soldiers acted long before they pondered pros and cons of 

casualties.  
But this was no normal casualty, this boy standing proudly only feet away from the trigger happy Heero showed no fear whatsoever at the current predicament he was in. In fact he stared back with the exact eerie blankness that Heero held so dear.  
At their backs Duo could be heard plummeting to the ground from Deathscythe, his combat boots giving off faint clunks at his landing. Then the tap, tap, tap of Duo sprinting to where the stand off was occurring.  
Heero was to intrigued by the boy to notice the brilliant red head just at his back, her sickly pale ivory hand on his shoulder for reassurance against Heero. But as Duo approached quickly she pried her accusing eyes from cobalt blue ones and they locked on Duo's panting form, a quick smile flashed on her thin lips.  
"Yo Heero! What the......" Duo's chattering ended as he perceived the tense situation, with a now uncharacteristic frown on his face he also drew a slim pistol at the two threats.  
The girl stepped forward mockingly, her hand trailing off the boy's shoulder to fall at her curvatious side. "As you can see, sir, we are unarmed. But yet you two insist on pulling your weapons on us in a meaningless gesture. Why is that? You cannot afford many casualties tonight, we are all aware of that. Miss Darlin would be after all appalled to find the bodies of two innocent civilians fallen at the hands of her 'prince' Heero Yuy and his associate Duo Maxwell when she 

arrives."  
Heero and Duo stared gaping at the attractive youth, while the intruder kept a steady floating eye on everyone in the small gathering.  
"How....How'd you know all that? Are you two OZ special ops. or something?" Duo demanded with a quivering voice, his arm lowering along with his weapon. Heero kept his arm steady and leveled at the boy, not even glancing in the girl's direction to the slightest.  
"I know many things, for instance I know Miss Relena is in fact on the premisses as we speak. And of course she's looking for you Heero, she will interfere with your mission."  
Heero's eyes narrowed to slits, and a growl sounded from deep within his tan throat. "Of course."  
"Shall we vacate the premisses then?"  
"Heee~eero! I've found you at last!"  
Duo was taken back slightly for at the exact moment he emitted a disgusted snort the redhead across from him made the exact same sound, then a defiant crossing of the arm's on both youth's parts followed.

  
  


Quatre listened with wide immense eyes as Kiro retold the events that had led to his presence at the Winner estate. They both sat easily within arm's distance on to adjacent arm chairs.  
"In the future time machines come in the hundreds, not rare for anyone who can bail out their price of usage. Our family's believed it to be a great adventure to meet our parent's when they were in their elements, so in short after much debate on our parts all five of us were transfigured to this time."  
Kiro ended slowly, lowering his eyes to the floor and biting his upper lip in a frazzled furry. He couldn't even fathom the thoughts that might be racing through his father's mind, but disbelief jumped to immediate attention.  
Finally when the silence was enough to drive Kiro to insanity and his lip was bitten down to a mere scab, Quatre's gentle voice came through and eased Kiro's fluttering heart. "I'm glad you made such a decision. You are my heir. Correct?"  
"Yess'ir, but I've never.....you weren't frozen as I mentioned before. Only your essence, enough to impregnate my mother. You were long passed deceased when I was birthed......this is the first time I've ever met.....that I ever knew..."  
Quatre's eyes eased with that of his adoring sisters when they saw him in the same light as this shuddering boy, a clear tear splashed on the spotless white carpet after it's journey down Kiro's pale cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry."  
Kiro's head tore up with red swelling eyelids and water filled blue eyes, "No! Don't apologize sir, it wasn't anyone's falter."  
Quatre smiled as his hand involuntarily swept upwards, across Kiro's cheek and removed the tears with deft fingers. Kiro, startled at first, leaned into the brief caress. But Quatre's hand didn't stop there, but instead moved over the entire surface of Kiro's face and memorized every last feature of his face so much like a mirror. Then to brush away the unique bangs that threatened the laws of gravity, Kiro's hair so blonde it threatened on the very brink of starch white.  
While the tracing occurred Quatre's other delicate hand patted the spot of his tanned vest that covered his vital organ, a wide smile found his lips.  
"You must truly be my son, my heart tells me so."

  
  


Trowa toed his way effortlessly across the incredibly narrow high wire, his hands yet again comfortably shoved into his jean pockets as he strolled along in his element.  
Lata's pretty face peeped through the flowing red entrance tarp, holding it aside with one slim arm. Her eyes did a quick take of the tent's ground structure then moved to where Trowa had stopped in his movements and was now staring intently at her, she smiled brilliantly then gracefully moved into the main tent.  
"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." She hollered from the forty feet below him, skipping merrily into closer proximity.  
"May I ask why?"  
Lata smirked from directly under him, then with a curt bend of her elegant legs she was sailing into the air. She wrapped her arms around her tiny waist for more gracious arrow dynamics, then after near-human impossible twists and bends she landed neatly on the wire at a comfortable distance behind Trowa. The wire giving barely a quiver at her presence, Trowa turned easily to she her perched neatly on one boot covered foot, the other tucked to her body in a flamingo mimic.  
"Impressive, I didn't realize you had such talents." Trowa remarked quietly.  
Lata gave a smirk that reeked of Cathy's influence, "There's alot you don't know about me, but I suppose it runs in my family. Secrets. Anyways, I've come to ask you if you'd like to go on a trip with me? A friend requested our presence."  
"Who would you know to make an invitation to us both? Let alone you. If you remember correctly, Latalia, that's the only reason Cathy and I have welcomed you. Because you had, and knew no one. Now all of a sudden you have an acquaintance that requests you and one of your host's presence?"  
The words might've stung a lesser person, but knowing Trowa's ways with melodramatic words Latalia merely nodded in agreement. "I realize that, it was a fine thing of you both to allow my intrudence. But I insist that we go to the Winner estate in southern Arabia. I belive you know the 

residence?"  
Trowa's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Yes I do, the question seems to be mounting as to how _you_ do Latalia." He was beginning to become irritated, and perhaps Latalia least in the universe wanted to witness such a rare occurrence.  
"Listen Trowa, there is no trickery going on here. True I am not simply a runaway child, in fact I have five people very dear to me all over the world as we speak. But until now I have had no way shape nor form of contacting them, otherwise I might not have intruded. We simply have but to make our way to Mister Winner's home where there will be an entire audience of Gundam pilot's awaiting us."  
Trowa crept dangerously closer, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "How do you know that 

Latalia?"  
"Trowa, you yourself are very secretive indeed. Allow me to keep my own secrets until they can be adequately explained at Quatre's, please?"  
Trowa leapt from the rope without another word on the subject, only a nod of his head as confirmation. Latalia let out a heart heavy breath, what mother had always told her was true. Before the war took it's emotional bearing on Trowa, he was completely removed from the toil his personal distance took on others.

  
  


*

  
  


Author's rants~ You ever have one of those weeks when you start one story, get to the second chapter and then get inspired to start another one? I've been doing that as second nature lately, I have seven going as we speak...er, um type. So be expecting some flaws, plot holes, junk like that. I just needed to update, thaz' all.

Chapter two introduces Duo's, Heero's, and Trowa's second generation of chillun. Stay tuned! Same bat time, same bat author!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Relena galloped towards the small gathering of people, hitching up her pink skirts and heaving her chest from the romp. As she beared down upon them she barely noticed the other three, her eyes seemed to be made to bask in the glorious form of Heero Yuy.  
   
 


End file.
